BIONICLE Toa Civil War Book 1: Fractures
by Lord of the Smash
Summary: The Beginning of The Toa Civil War online epic. It opens with a mysterious powerful figure attempting to strike a deal with one of the Bionicle Universe's most feared villains.
1. Prologue

Prelude

The figure stared at the rapidly approaching island. His guide had given him a blindfold to wear, but the figure had vision capable of penetrating any object, unbeknownst to his Skakdi guide. As they got closer to the island, his guide removed his blindfold. Pretending to be relieved, the figure pretended to see the island of Odina for the first time. From its iced peaks to its beaches, it was a fortified castle of an organization feared by all but the Brotherhood of Makuta.

The figure's guide was a Red Skakdi with a flaming temper. As their boat landed, his guide commented, "Welcome to Nidhiki Beach, the only sight most unwanted visitors to the island get to see." The figure ignored the threat and marched up to the center of the island. All along the way, the island's inhabitants wondered who this was and whether or not he should be attacked. All that saw him thought twice after they saw the figure's aura of power.

Once at a large building in the island's center and to make sure he was unarmed, the figure was allowed into the island leader's sanctum. A creature approached him. "Our noble leader will see you shortly," he said and slithered off. "_Noble,_" thought the figure. "_From what I've seen of your 'noble leader', I find that hard to believe._" The rest of this train of thought was cut off when the door ahead of him slid open. Two skakdi walked out, one white-armored and the other clad in brown. From the looks on their faces, their conversation with the leader had not gone well. The figure entered the island leader's inner sanctum.

The Shadowed One looked down from his throne at the figure. He knew who the figure was at once, but he was puzzled as why the figure was here. The Shadowed One dismissed his other servants from the room. For several long moments, the two beings stared each other down. "I could kill you on the spot just for coming here," the Dark Hunter leader said.

The Brotherhood of Makuta member spoke for the first time. "And I could kill you just as swift. But I have business here that is in both our interests."

"**Both** our interests? I find that hard to believe, seeing that our organizations have been at war for half a millennium. What could two great warring organizations have as a common goal?"

The Makuta smiled. "Why, the end of the Toa, of course. The Toa kept your army from conquering Metru Nui. They stole the Mask of Light from my people. They kept our leader and you from obtaining the Vahi."

"What are you suggesting?" The Shadowed One asked.

"I suggest a short truce to destroy the Toa, and perhaps even discuss ending this war to prevent further destruction."

The Shadowed One considered this for a moment. He well knew that the Brotherhood of Makuta could not be destroyed (even through warfare) for several more centuries. If the Toa could be eliminated quickly and precisely though, he thought, could he really pass upthis such an opportunity? "Alright," the Dark Hunter said. "I presume you have an idea on how to destroy these Toa."

The Makuta nodded. "A few centuries of our war has slowly whittled their numbers to around fifteen hundred. Interesting, considering at one time there were three thousand Toa."

As the Makuta outlined his plan for the destruction of the Toa, the Shadowed One smiled for the first time since the War had begun. He sanctioned the plan and even offered Dark Hunters to assist.

"Now, of course, we will have to continue fighting, lest we rouse the Toa's suspicion. We will have to just lower the fatality rate."

The Makuta agreed. "Yes, of course. But the key to the plan is hard to reach. How can we get past the first block?"

"That can be the easy part. Just have someone who appears their ally to tell them things other Toa wouldn't want to hear."

The Shadowed One stood up and turned away, no longer interested in the Brotherhood member. The Makuta walked out of the chamber silently, using his telepathy to tell another Makuta of his success. As he strode out of the building, a green Skakdi approached him. The Skadki asked, "Why are you here and why don't our guards cut you down?" The Makuta smiled, recognizing this Skakdi as the Piraka known as Zaktan. "Because, little insects, I am protecting both our interests for the future." As he walked off, Zaktan swore to find out what was going on and to make use of it.

The white Skakdi showed him to his boat and put the blindfold on him. Well aware that memory rhotuka would be used to erase his memory of the Dark Hunter's island location, the Makuta leaned back on part of the boat and started to chuckle. The Toa had no clue how soon their end was coming.

The Red Skakdi fired a rhotuka specially designed for eliminating memory of the island and its location. The figure's last thoughts before going unconscious was, "_Who knew the Toa's downfall will be themselves?_"


	2. Foundations

Part I: Foundations

Toa Azron strode into the main chamber. He was a seasoned Toa of Plasma who had been living as a Toa since a millennium after the great Toa Dume had become Turaga of Metru Nui. The great Toa Lhikan, a rookie compared to him, had single-handedly saved him when three Dark Hunters had gotten the better of him. Early during the Toa-Dark Hunter War, all of his team had been wiped out in a sneak attack led by a ferocious Dark Hunter named Lariska. For the majority of the war, he had served as one of Lhikan's chief advisors. He had even helped Lhikan plan and execute the capturing of all the Dark Hunters at the war's end. Lhikan shocked the Toa community by turning down the opportunity to be Supreme Toa Commander, so instead Toa Torgon, a Toa of Stone who had led many a successful Toa battle, led the community.

Now Torgon was stepping down due to injury in an attempt to capture a Brotherhood of Makuta base. The two prime candidates to take command of the Toa was himself or a Toa of Electricity, Toa Sigrho. A thousand Toa were present at Toa headquarters, while the other five hundred Toa were still out protecting islands and laying sieges to the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters, having already cast their votes. The only reason so many Toa could be present was that there had been a strange lull in fighting among the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters. It was nothing to rejoice about, but the Toa were not going to pass up the chance to have a fair election.

Hyaf, Azron's main supporter, stood off to the side. For over three millennia, the two had been an unstoppable force. While the Toa Archives had little history of him, Azron knew better. He had been part of an elite guard in charge of defending the Makuta of Metru Nui. Hyaf had found evidence of the Brotherhood's evil, but was ridiculed by many for the absurdity of a malevolent Brotherhood. Mocked and disgraced, his team was disbanded, replaced by the Toa Hagah. Hyaf had mysteriously disappeared, resurfacing during the Toa- Dark Hunter War. His best battle story was when he took out five Dark Hunters in one battle. After the war, Hyaf and Azron began going on missions together, failing in only one mission in all their years together. Now Hyaf said nothing, only smiling his trademark half-smile.

Sigrho strode in the main chamber from an opposing door. He was a tall, red and yellow Toa, while Azron was red and gold. Azron wore the Kanohi Kualsi, or Mask of Quick Travel, while Sigrho wore a Kanohi Hau, a Mask of Shielding. Both walked up to the center podium and shook hands. Azron looked into Sigrho's eyes. He saw respect mixed with a challenge Azron couldn't refuse.

Sigrho also had an illustrious history. Having grown up on the same island as Torgon, he often got great assignments and earned many honors amongst the Toa. He, along with his main supporter, Toa Kuvan, a female Toa of Acid, had even let a Metru Nui Matoran named Nuparu use their tools as a design for weaponry for machines known as Vahki.

Torgon went up to the center podium and spoke in his booming voice, still strong after many years of leadership. "For three and a half thousand years I have led to Toa. Now, after so long, I must step down due to injury." He shifted slightly to move his maimed leg into the shadow of the podium.

"I am proud to say that two fine candidates await the chance to be our next leader. One is from my home island, the other the chief advisor of one of the greatest commanders the Toa have ever known. I will feel no regret should either one of these noble heroes become our glorious leader."

"Now, as is custom, you two shall have a short duel. Whoever wins the duel shall have an extra 150 votes attached to their name. Good luck, and duel well."

Azron and Sigrho bowed to each other, both knowing this battle would probably decide the next leader of over a thousand heroes. Both competitors could channel their elemental powers down their blades, but neither chose to. Duels for leadership were not to be lethal.

Azron raised his double-blade, spinning it idly in his hands. If need be, he could split it into two single blades should Sigrho outmaneuver him. Sigrho raised his two individual blades and charged.

Azron raised his blade in defense and made an easy parry. A few more thrusts and stabs of Sigrho all ended in simple blocks. "_I'll win just by tiring him out now,_" Azron thought with a smile. A double-blade, because of the ease of which one could spin it, was one of the best defense-offense weapons one could have. Two singular blades could not be spun in this sort of defensive shield.

Sigrho was slowly losing his patience with the battle. Getting an idea how to level the playing field, he suddenly left himself open to an attack. As he suspected, Azron made a thrust, only to be checked by Sigrho's Kanohi Hau. Sigrho quickly struck, and the piece that held Azron's two blades together skidded into a corner. Sigrho smiled and closed in.

Azron kept his surprise held in and began using the years of training he had taken with two swords. He parried many tough blows and even created clever counter-blows mid-battle that Sigrho had a tough time parrying. His Mask of Quick Travel allowed him to avoid thrusts and even throw Sigrho off balance. The only problem was that Sigrho's Hau would not let him land a solid hit.

All of the sudden, Sigrho saw an opening and knocked a sword out of Azron's hands. The two dueled on, Sigrho now having a clear advantage. After a few more minutes of fighting, Sigrho knocked the other blade out of Azron's hands. Now taking broad swings, he closed in on Azron. As he ducked, rolled, and used his mask, Azron looked desperately for a way to win. It seemed completely hopeless. No attack Sigrho saw coming could hurt him. No attack _Sigrho saw coming_ could hurt him…

Azron realized how he could still win this battle. He smiled, jumped back from a vicious thrust, and activated one of his dormant Kanohi, the Mask of Stealth. He vanished into thin air, leaving no sound. Sigrho laughed, a little bit nervous. "Alright, going sneaky are we? Well, we'll just see how well you can fight when I'm in the air. You can't have two masks active simultaneously, so to hit me you will have to become visible. It's only a matter of time…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Friends and Foes

Part II: Friends and Foes

"It's only a matter of time…" Sigrho boomed. With his Kanohi Miru activated, there was no way Azron could hit him without using his Kanohi Kualsi, in which case Sigrho would reactivate his Kanohi Hau and deflect his blows. With no swords or projectiles to throw, he could just wait for Toa Azron to reappear and tire himself out.

Sigrho realized if Azron picked up his weapons he could still win. Throwing a blast of elemental power at the floor, a wall of electricity sprang up from the floor. The rules of this battle said that he could not use his powers _against_ the opponent. It said nothing about blocking the opponent. While it took most of his concentration to keep the wall up, it was worth it. Azron had no chance of beating him now.

Torgon smiled from the sidelines. Both Toa were expert fighters, and both could make great leaders. While it seemed that Azron had no chance at winning, Torgon knew better and he could see Toa who had known Azron for centuries smiling at the strategy they thought Azron might use to win. "_There isn't always a way to win,_" he thought, "_But there certainly is one way Azron could finish and win this battle in a flare of style._"

Hyaf stood off in the half-shadow, unable to keep a half-smile off his face. Azron might not even know it, but he had this duel in the bag. If Hyaf knew him, Azron would just be thinking of the obvious way he could win. "_The key,_" he thought, "_Is that Azron realizes how to win before he does something rash._" If one knew everything Azron carried with him, it was really quite simple to know how Azron could win his fight.

Azron was not so confident. He and nearly been fried by Sigrho's electricity, something he knew bothered Sigrho not at all. He knew all too well that Sigrho knew he couldn't reach him without his Kualsi, which would end his sneak attack. He didn't have anything to throw. Azron looked wistfully at his swords behind the electric shield.

"_Unless..._" Azron's next few thoughts were of a brilliant but risky plan. If it failed, Azron would have no surprises left and would almost certainly lose. He weighed the odds of his plan working. They were slim, but he had no other choice. He circled behind his enemy and got as near to the electric field as he dared. Azron reached and removed something from his back. "_You're in for a shock, Sigrho,_" he thought as he threw his last tool he had.

Sigrho heard something wizzing toward him. He spun quickly, but not fast enough. Azron's shield hit him in the chest right as he saw it. Too shocked to change masks, he fell to the floor, stunned. As he was still falling, Azron sprinted toward his swords, simultaneously changing Kanohi masks. By the time he had reached his swords, his Kanohi Kualsi was active. Smiling, he grabbed his swords and vanished.

Sigrho began shifting to his Kanohi Hau as soon as he was able to react. He wasn't nearly fast enough. Azron suddenly appeared on top of Sigrho and crossed his blades over the Toa of Electricity's throat. "I win," Azron said as he mimed cutting Sigrho's throat. The Toa audience roared in approval of Azron's spectacular reversal of fates in the battle. As Azron helped Sigrho up and shook hands again, he could see energy crackling in Sigrho's eyes. Eyes that entertained revenge for humiliation and taunted for a rematch. Azron strode up to the podium as Sigrho walked over to his companion Kuvan, a Toa of Acid.

"Don't worry," she said. Her calm, neutral words sharply contrasted here blue and green armor and acidic powers. "You'll get more chances to put that Toa of Plasma in his place." Sigrho nodded, only half-listening. He admitted to being curious what Azron would do first as the new Toa commander.

Azron felt the atmosphere of the stage and decided he liked it. As Torgon approached him, both were smiling. Torgon looked out at the Toa assembled and said, "Well! What an exciting match. Both of you fought as true champions of justice fight. Both of you deserve another round of applause."

The applause of his comrades washed over both Azron and Sigrho, and both basked in their glory, but Sigrho knew his recognition was temporary. Sigrho's defeat would be remembered for centuries as one of the most exciting leadership duels ever. As Torgon took off his medal of leadership, Sigrho clenched his fists in fists of jealousy and silent rage.

Torgon continued, raising his own golden medal above his head. Azron knelt on one knee as Torgon gave him his oath.

"Do you swear to combat the forces of evil, regardless of who they might be?"

"I will."

"Do you swear all to serve all Matoran everywhere, regardless of what they think of you?"

"I will."

"Will you treat all beings with respect, so long as they deserve it?"

"I will."

"Will you let a Toa be left behind in battle?"

"I will not." Azron was deeply surprised and a little disturbed by the ferocity of his voice when he answered this question.

"Should it be in our organization's best interests, will you leave office?"

"I will."

"As a Turaga, will you continue to serve the Matoran with wisdom and help them be all they can be?"

"I will."

"Will you create your legacy to be one that inspires hope and light amongst the Matoran, and not despair and shadow?"

An incredibly strong feeling swelled up in Azron as he answered this one. "I will."

Torgon smiled, knowing that Azron would make a fine leader. "Then by the power invested by me by all Toa united across our world and by the virtues of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, whom we are sworn to serve, revere, honor, and die for, I grant you, Toa Azron, Master of Plasma, the prestigious title of Supreme Toa Commander."

Torgon placed the medal on Azron's chest, which firmly clamped down on contact. The room erupted with applause, everyone cheering except Sigrho and Kuvan in the back of the chamber for the new leader of the greatest force of good-doers ever assembled.

Azron waited until the thunderous applause ended and grinned. "Thank you, thank you," the new Toa leader said. "As my first act as Toa leader, I am creating a special operations division consisting of no more than fifty Toa. The only Toa aware of who they are shall be myself and those fifty. I offer Toa Sigrho, Master of Electricity, leadership of this fledgling wing of our noble organization."

As Toa turned to look at Sigrho, Sigrho brooded in silence. This was very generous of Azron to give to the loser of battle, especially one that had shown the new leader so much contempt. He decided to accept. He looked up at Azron and said, "I accept the title with gratitude, brother. I shall begin recruiting when this meeting ends."

Azron nodded as Torgon approached the podium and spoke. "I must now teach our new leader the ropes and secrets of the office. Care to do the honors, fearless leader?"

Azron smiled and said in a loud voice, "Dismissed!" The Toa gave a large shout and began filing out of the chamber. Torgon pulled him aside before he could get involved in conversation and led him up the long, spiraling stair to his office. Toa similed and gave Azron newfound respect and recognition that had existed for centuries. When they reached the door to Azron's new office, Azron could hear someone in the room beyond. He started to say something, but Torgon cut him off.

"The secret I am about to show you is a complete secret you cannot share with anyone, not even Hyaf. Do you understand?" Azron nodded. Torgon grinned and said, "This is probably the last thing you'd ever expect." He swung the door open.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Heroes, Villians, and AntiHeroes

Part III: Heroes, Villians, and Anti-Heroes

_I climbed down the cliffside toward the dark tunnel. My two Toa companions, Balion and Hreos, were both Toa of Ice. As we neared the tunnel's enterance, I asked Balion why Turaga Dume had sent us to this gate. "To protect Metru Nui from the Dark Hunters," He said with a smile. When we got to the gate, Hreos noticed something moving in the water of the tunnel. As he leaned closer to the water, an energy blast hit him in the face and sent him reeling away from the water's edge._

_As the Dark Hunter's ugly face rose up from the depths, Balion immediately put himself in front of me. "Stay back, Chronicler! Today you shall have another tale!" I clambered behind a rock and watched two of my city's greatest protectors combat evil._

_Hreos recovered and sent an ice blast, just enough to temporarily distract the Hunter. Balion leapt toward Hreos and activated his Mask of Gravity while Hreos activated his Kakama. Acting as one, Balion rooted the Hunter to the ground with his mask, while Hreos raced toward the Hunter, charging his powers. When he reached the apex of his speed and was ten feet from the Hunter, Hreos unleashed a ring of ice aimed for the Hunter's eyes. It worked perfectly. The Hunter fell with a moan and lay still._

_As I climbed out of my hiding place, Balion walked over and inspected the Hunter. "Out cold," He said with satisfaction. As Balion and I walked over to the gate, Hreos paused to adjust his mask. When he looked up and saw the Hunter stirring, he knew he had to move. Giving a yell, he leapt in the way of the Hunter's blast. He was thrown across the gate where he hit the rock, and he lay still. His mask fell near the gate and skittered toward the ledge of the sea._

_Balion gave a roar of rage and reversed the powers of his Kanohi and directed all his fury for his comrade at the Hunter. The Hunter flew up into space so fast he was gone in an instant. I had hardly noticed, already running toward the fallen Toa. By the time I reached him, it was too late. He was dead._

_As Balion turned to walk toward me, I say a looming figure behind him. I yelled, at this time the Ice Toa blocked this new foe's shot. Five more Hunters came out of the tunnel and formed a horseshoe around us. One hunter fired at me and everything went black. The last thing I remember was Balion firing multiple ice blasts and dodging shots, ready to fight until the bitter_

_end..._

The figure strode down the hallway of his fortress. He was the Makuta that had confronted the Dark Hunters with a deal to eliminate the Toa once and for all. He had been the Makuta of the Voya province, but since it had mysteriously disappeared half a millenium ago when Mata Nui fell into a deep slumber.

The Makuta opened the rusty door to the storage room. Inside lay a lone active matoran sphere. The Makuta smiled. He remembered when he had swept in on the Dark Hunter-Toa battle and grabbed this Matoran before either side could react and vanished. This Matoran was the first test model for the Matoran spheres. Oddly enough, no one had tried to wake him up. The Voya Makuta pressed the open plate on the sphere and it slid open. "Awake, Kodan."

Azron looked at the strange in his office with curiosity. He was a powerful being, clearly having more power than any Toa he had ever met. Azron glanced at Torgon, who was chuckling softly. "Forgive me, dear guest. Our new Toa leader has never met an Order of Mata Nui member before."

The guest nodded and smiled. Green and red in color, he looked like something out of a Matoran legend. "I thought that an Order like that was just a rumor," Azron said. The guest replied, "That's not surprising. Very few select Toa, such as the Great Vakama, have known of us." Azron and Torgon nodded, remembering the stories Turaga Dume had told them on his last visit from Metru Nui, now liberated of the Visorak.

The guest paced to the window on the far wall of the office. "Ordinarily, the Order does not introduce itself until the new Toa leader is all settled in. But something has arisen that warrants your immediate attention."

Azron glanced at Torgon, the Stone Toa's face full of brooding. "I don't suppose you're going to tell us what this threat is?" The new leader asked.

"The Brotherhood-Dark Hunter War has randomly slowed down. It's only subtle, but enough to arouse concern. We want some Toa to investigate this. The Order would do so itself, but we have our hands full staying one step ahead of the Brotherhood and the Hunters."

Azron nodded. "I'll have my special divisions commander lend a few Toa to your cause."

The guest looked surprised at first, but then gave a soft chuckle. "Ah, a new leader's fresh ideas. Good luck with that." With that, the mysterious Order of Mata Nui member vanished with a soft hiss.

Kodan looked up at the face of the bestial figure before him. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened to Balion? How did I survive? How-"

"Calm yourself," The Voya Makuta said. "The Dark Hunters locked you away in statis, planning to leave you thus for all eternity. I discovered your captivity and decided to release you. They left you in statis for over half a millenia."

Kodan smiled at the figure, now not seeming so bestial. "So tell me, what has become of Metru Nui in this time? Did they find a new Chronicler?"

Makuta shrugged. "I don't know about the Chronicler, but Metru Nui was destroyed by two Dark Hunters on a rampage, with the help of several Toa."

At this Kodan was shocked. "Toa? Aren't they defenders of peace, justice, and the Matoran way of life?"

"The Toa have changed a lot since the time you knew them. Power has corrupted them over the many years. Now they seek to destroy me and my people. But will you, mighty Kodan, can help my people strike back. Will you help me?"

Kodan stared into the eyes of his noble savior. "_What better way to show gratitude than to serve my savior's bidding?_" he thought. "Alright," the Matoran said. "What do you need me to do?"

Makuta said nothing, but his smile was filled with shadows.


	5. Changes

Chapter 4: Changes

Sigrho sat in his new office. Even in the semi-light, his Kanohi Hau gleamed. Sigrho was reviewing candidates for the new Toa Special Operations Division, of which the new Toa Leader Azron had appointed him head of. Sigrho had no liking of Azron at all, but he did appreciate Azron's recognition of him as an important Toa.

"_Let's see our applicants,_" He thought. Picking up a tablet, he read the description of a very successful Toa, especially successful in the last two or three decades. "Exo Malakai..." He read aloud. He had heard of this fire Toa on several occasions. Sometimes mistaken for an Air Toa for all his jokes, he was still an excellent Toa to have watching your back when you were fighting Dark Hunters. He was surprisingly level-headed for a Fire Toa, and had better control of his flames because of it. With his dual heat katanas and his Kanohi Kakama (which, for some unexplained reason, was a Kakama Nuva) made him a sizable threat.

"_Definitely someone I need,_" Sigrho thought. Putting a electric bolt symbol on Exo Malakai's tablet, he picked up a second tablet. "Let's see who's next."

Azron sat at his desk and looked at a different kind of Toa tablet. These were tablets showing various Toa of memory and leadership positions alike. On his desk at the moment were two tablets: The freshly carved tablet depicting Torgon and his history, and the never-forgotten Toa Lhikan. After comparing the two tablets, Azron was surprised how many times the two had worked together to solve various problems. As the new Supreme Toa Commander, Azron figured he should learn all he could about previous greats like Torgon and Lhikan.

"_But with the great comes the not-so-great_." Azron walked out of his office and strode down a hallway toward the Toa Archives. Not only holding just volumes of histories and various information, there was even a section devoted to every single known Toa, complete with their histories. Azron's best friend Hyaf had been recently chosen by Torgon near the end of his term to be 'Chief Archivist.' The Onu-Matoran on Metru Nui had liked the name and renamed their library known as "The Library" to "The Archives."

Azron made two quick stops: one to the Toa of Air section, and one to the Toa of Water section. Picking up one of the two Air Toa tablets, he began to read. "_To be a great leader, I must discover what drives both good and evil, then avoid the latter._"

Spinner had been a Toa of Air, until he was thrown off a cliff and badly wounded, which he blamed his Toa Team for. "_Ok, revenge was what drove him. Good thing I'm not the vengeful type._"

Picking up Nidhiki's tablet, he hardly had to read it. Most Toa had Nidhiki's story drummed into them as Toa or Matoran. Nidhiki tried to sell out Metru Nui, but Lhikan stopped him just in time. The Toa of Water's tablet was saddest. Tuyet had been one of Lhikan's closest companions. Yet she took a Nui Stone, an object which absorbed energy at a tremendous rate, and tried to conquer Metru Nui, being stopped only by the combined efforts of Nidhiki and Lhikan. Lhikan was not in time to stop the murder of three Matoran at her hands. _"So Nidhiki and Tuyet both were corrupted by greed and lust for power."_

Azron stood up, ready to leave. Hyaf walked over to him. "How was your meeting with the Order of Mata Nui member?"

The Toa of Plasma glanced at him briefly. "I thought the upper offices were made of stone your mask of X-Ray Vision couldn't see through."

"That's right, but I had a long history with the Order, which I'd rather not discuss. I figured high up Toa must know about them."

All of the sudden Sigrho barged in. "Excuse me, dear leader, but we have an emergency!"

Azron spun and looked at the electric Toa. From the shock in his eyes, he knew it couldn't be good. "The nature of this emergen..."

"A Matoran teleported into the middle of the training area, stunned two Toa with some kind of weapon, and vanished with both of them!"

Azron sprinted out of the Archives and down a set of stairs with Hyaf and Sigrho close behind. Hyaf shouted, "I thought we had teleport shielding here!"

Azron spun around a corner and stopped. The teleport shielder stood in ruins, sparks fizzing from various nodes and gauges. He turned and faced his two companions. "Brothers, it appears we have a traitor in our walls. None of us will mention this to anyone, but I'll tell Torgon. Sigrho, can you fix this?"

After a moment, Sigrho nodded. "Give me a few days and it'll be brand new."

Hyaf turned to the Electic Toa. "Which Toa were kidnapped?"

"Two of my top candidates for the Special Ops, one of them Exo Malakai. The other was a Toa of Green who tangled with a Makuta. They fell in energized protodermis and the Toa gained shadow powers as a result."

Azron leaned against a wall and sighed. "The three of us will embark immediately to find them. With any luck they'll be close at hand."

A few kio away on a rocky coastline, the Voya Makuta was smiling. "Very good, Kodan, you did your job well." The Matoran nodded but didn't say anything. "_He probably still cares for these Toa,_" he thought. "_After he sees what I'm going to do to these two, he won't doubt me again._"

Reaching into his pack, the Makuta pulled out a sinister-looking needle. Filled with Fikou spider poison, it would cause this Fire Toa a slow and painful death.

Exo Malakai opened his eyes slowly and groaned softly. The last thing he remember was a Matoran appearing out of nowhere and pointing a weapon at him. Glancing up, he saw a monstrous being about to stick a needle in his chest. Acting on reflex, the shot a ball of flame at the needle. The Makuta jumped back, the end of the needle searing hot. Still, he managed to plunge the needle past the Toa's armor and into a vein. The Toa slumped over immediately, unconscious.

Reaching into another compartment, he unfolded a wicked-looking spear. Kodan looked at it. "Spear of Fusion" he read aloud. "Who are you going to combine with that one?"

"Not who," Makuta replied, raising a hand. "What." A monestrous rahkshi, a Turahk to be exact, skidded to a halt in front of Kodan. "I figured my Brotherhood fortress could use a guardian of fear, shadow, and plants." Firing the spear, it flashed toward the rahkshi and the unconcious Toa.


	6. Cracks

**Foreword:**_I apologize for a lack of chapters in this story recently, but summer was hectic and school still is. However, thanks to the support of my friends, I finished this chapter and there will be one more chapter in Part I. Part II may be a while away. Thanks for your patience!_

Chapter 5: Cracks

Sigrho raced up the slope, Azron and Hyaf right behind him. Changing to his mask of X-Ray Vision, Hyaf shouted to him, "Four figures about 300 bio ahead and to the left. Probably one Matoran, two Toa, a Rahkshi, and I can't tell what the heck the final guy is. Whoever he is, he's aiming a weapon at Exo Malakai!" Sigrho activated his Mask of Speed and charged. As he reached the hill's crescent, he saw a bestial figure pulling a needle out of Exo Malakai's chest. "_I was too late_," he thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the figure pull out a wicked-looking spear. Knowing he could not reach the second Toa in time to save him, he took careful aim, and fired a bolt of electricity.

The Voya Nui Makuta ducked just in time. Just as he fired the Spear of Fusion, a bolt of electricity from nowhere had almost hit him. The bolt shot by and hit the blast from the Spear. The two shots merged and hit the Toa and Rahkshi, covering the area in a thick smoke. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Makuta grabbed Kodan and teleported them away.

Azron and Hyaf finally caught up with Sigrho and found him kneeling at the top of a hill overlooking a pair of bodies. Hyaf glanced over the area and sighed heavily. "Let's get them back to the infirmary and see what we can do."

Back at the Toa Headquarters, Hyaf examined the two figures. After examining Exo Malakai for about an hour, he declared him in a coma with no other visible injuries or easily noticeable internal injuries viewable with the mask of X-Ray Vision. The second Toa, Tixly, proved to be more of a problem. His body was convulsing, and at times various parts of a Rahkshi were seen. Hyaf turned to Azron and Sigrho and gave another of his famous sighs. "I wish I knew what was wrong with this one. I can tell you right now all the Toa of Water in the world won't fix this one." He turned and looked at Sigrho as he disappeared from the room. "We should focus more of our energy on figuring out who the traitor is who sabotaged the teleport shielding." Azron looked at his friend. "Surely you don't think Sigrho..."

"He'd do whatever he can to undermine your supremacy. He sees you as inferior, Azron. I'm telling you, he's behind this!"

Azron glared at his friend. "I will never accuse a fellow Toa of such a charge until you can give me reasonable proof."

"That's easy," came the reply. "There was Toa energy infused in whatever blast took out the shielding. It had to be done by a Toa. Currently there are no rogue Toa who can penetrate this fortress…"

"So it has to be someone on the inside." Torgon walked in the room, but without his usual warmth. "So, fearless leader, what are you going to do? If I were in your armor, I'd ask the Order of Mata Nui for help. They have members who can discern truth from lies."

Azron nodded. "Good idea. Let's give that a try over blind accusations." Hyaf said nothing.

"What should I be asking?" The red and silver figure said. "I could only find a replacement to guard my… charges on my post for only a few days, and…"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Torgon was standing in the back of the room with a checklist. "Axonn, you know if we knew anyone else with a Mask of Truth, we would ask for their help so as to not disturb you." Axonn nodded. He and Torgon had been friends ever since Torgon had visited the Voya province once before it had disappeared. Axonn to this day would never discuss its location or status.

Azron stepped forward. "Since I asked for this test, I'll take it first." Axonn looked the Master of Plasma dead in the eyes. "Did you have anything to do with the destruction of your own teleportation shields?" "No," came the even reply. "Why would I sabotage my own shields?" "Very good," Axonn said. "He had nothing to do with it."

Hyaf stepped forward next. Axonn repeated his questions, and still got similar results. Many Toa present at the Headquarters all proceeded in this fashion until Sigrho. When asked if he had anything to do with the shielding, Sighro looked away and quietly said no. Axonn examined his truthfulness, and declared him innocent, but still suspicious. Sigrho boiled over. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME, ONE OF THE GREATEST TOA EVER TO SERVE MATA NUI, IN THIS WAY! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO LEAVE THIS ORDER AND SERVE MATA NUI IN A BETTER WAY!" He stormed out of the room, leaving many spectators shocked. As other Toa walked out, Torgon heard a few say, "Why does our own leader not trust us?" "Maybe Sigrho would be a better leader." "I don't know where I stand in this." The Master of Stone shook his head and returned to his quarters.

Sigrho returned to his office and slammed his mask against his desk a few times until his mind was relatively clear. His second-in-command, Kuvan, Master of Acid, walked in and leaned against a wall. "In the name of Barraki, why would you explode like that around a lie detector?" she exclaimed.

"Because I didn't do it! I would never betray the Toa in such a way, yet they accuse me of it! I really do have half a mind to go out on my own!"

"Well, I took the liberty of asking a few Toa what they would do if you left."

"And?"

"Over a third said they would leave with you."

Sigrho gasped in surprise. "I'm not complaining, but why? Why follow me over their official leader, Azron?"

"My best guess is out of fear or respect. They know you'll have no mercy if two groups ever came head to head. You showed that in your battle against Azron."

"You really think that even if I left, there'd be a war?" Sigrho laughed. "A_Toa _Civil War?"

"Laugh all you want. I assure you that by this time next month, the Toa as a whole will be in pieces."

Azron sat down at his desk and sighed. Sigrho was really starting to stress Toa relations and could form his own Toa army, albeit not as strong as the Toa army he had, but a potent force none the less.

He turned to Torgon, who was now his official assistant. "And what exactly is on this tablet I'm looking at?"

"It's about a minor power group from the south continent. Styling themselves Legion of the Night, and led by a mysterious leader named Xarin, they formed a cohesive group around the time of the Great Catalysm. They've actually taken out a few of our bases in the last few decades."

"Great." Azron rolled his eyes. "Just what we need. Another group that thinks they're the puppet master controlling everything."

The Makuta of Metru Nui sat on his throne below Mata Nui and smiled. He has just unleashed a new kind of Rahi that was terrorizing the Matoran above. Nothing could make this day more interesting.

But then something did. Makuta's message chime sounded, announcing an unknown caller. Surprised and a little outraged that someone would interrupt his glee at Matoran expense, he answered the message.

A small, bird-like Dark Hunter flew in and alighted atop a small pillar. Strapped to his chest was a small screen. The screen flicked on and the Shadowed One appeared.

"Ah, my dear Makuta," he began. "I know it's been awhile, so I figured meeting in person to discuss our joint operations against the Toa should be over—"

"WHAT?" Makuta bellowed, partially in confusion. "You think I would be so low as to ever associate with you? I assure you, after you declared war on me I swore to never make any deals with you, a promise I still live up to!"

Now it was the Shadowed One's turn to be confused. "But the Makuta of the Voya province said—"

"The Makuta of the Voya province is dead! He vanished the day the Toa Metru defeated me. How could you possibly thought that?"

The Shadowed One narrowed his eyes as he reached to end the transmission. "All I know is, some Makuta came and offered me a deal to help destroy the Toa forever!" The screen went blank.

The Makuta of Metru Nui, now stunned beyond anything he had ever dreamed possible, let the messenger go. By the Brotherhood's own records, there were no rogue Makuta that weren't dead. Then how in Mata Nui's name did a Makuta impersonate his wishes?


	7. Shattering

Chapter 6: Shattering

Sigrho ducked under a blast of acid. He responded by firing chain lightning at Kuvan, simultaneously rolling behind a pillar and quickly climbed it. Activating his Miru, he hovered in the shadows of the ceiling for Kuvan to reveal her position. Sharpening his skills in mock combat took time, but he knew it was worth the effort. Ever since the accident, he had to relearn control of his new element.

It had been a dark night on Xia. He, a Toa of Acid, and Kuvan, a Toa of Lightning, had been following a Vortixx named Pidarkos charged with killing a Toa. All of the sudden, a pair of Rhotuka spinners came out of nowhere. Kuvan spun and blasted them with lightning, but all that did was energize the spinners. Both Toa hit the ground hard. When they awoke, Pidarkos was gone, but the two Toa had switched armor colors and powers. It had taken both several years to relearn control of their new respective elements.

All of the sudden Sigrho spotted a shadow and smiled. The Huna always cast a shadow. "_She should really get a Mask of Stealth_," he thought. He paused, took careful aim, and fired chain lightning first in a narrow circle around her, then at her.

Kuvan spun around to the source of noise, simultaneously changing to her Mask of Mind Control. She commanded Sigrho to stop the lightning, and forced him to the floor. Laughing, she helped him up. "C'mon, you got to do better than that if you're going to lead a Toa division." Sigrho said nothing.

Hyaf walked in. He nodded to the two Toa and said, "Azron is calling a general meeting regarding the DH-BoM war." He left without a further word. The two Toa looked at each other and frowned. "Wonder what he's thinking of now?" Sigrho wondered aloud. "Whatever it is, it will probably be not-so-wise," came his partner's response. Sigrho sighed. "Why are you so insistent on Azron's failure? I'll admit, he's not my favorite Toa, but he's the better fighter and maybe a better leader." "Maybe," Kuvan insisted. "Prove him wrong."

Azron stood at the podium and smiled out at the numerous faces of his brother and sister Toa. He had known some of them for millennia. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Brothers and sisters, today we have been presented with an unique opportunity. A special source has informed us of a lull of fighting in the Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War. Ordinarily, we'd be happy about some peace, but our source is positive that something deeper is going on. We would like some Toa, led by Sigrho and Kuvan, to do some investigation."

Kuvan looked surprised, but Sigrho nodded. Azron had been nice enough to drop a tablet regarding the mission personally. He spoke and said, "We need about a dozen Toa- six pairs for the six islands we are planning to investigate. Do we have any volunteers?"

Almost immediately three dozen hands went up. Sigrho grinned broadly and took down the names of the twelve Toa best fit for the job. Azron smiled as well. "Excellent. You all leave tomorrow morning."

The next day, Hyaf saw the teams off to their boats. He was returning to the base after inspecting the various perimeters for several hours when he stopped and suddenly frowned. Something didn't seem right. Looking around with his Mask of X-Ray Vision, he saw nothing obviously out-of-the-ordinary. Shrugging, he went inside. He never saw the figure standing on a hilltop a couple hundred bio away. The figure, wearing white armor, smiled. It was time for his second sabotage.

Hyaf continued down the hall into the building. He decided to go see Torgon in his office. He paused to look out a window of a stairwell up to the next floor. He saw a blur as a someone darted along the plain toward the base. The figure ran too easily for someone Toa-sized, like he didn't weigh anything. Hyaf activated his Kanohi and zoomed in on the speedy being. The figure slowed down long enough to shift masks. Hyaf saw red and gold armor and staggered away from the window. Hyaf didn't like Sigrho, by any means, but he didn't think he was capable of treason. He considered getting Azron, but decided against it. "_He'd only slow me down in liberating a traitor._"

The figure paused, at a large gate. Hyaf, from a distance, gasped silently. Sigrho was going to enter the ammunition shed! While the Toa did not carry many weapons with ammo, they did have a few Cordak Blasters lying around that were mysterious gifts that arrived in the middle of the night.

Hyaf knew of course, about the Order of Mata Nui. After he had been shamed by the Toa, he had wandered around the world for several years until the Order picked him up. He was given simplistic missions beyond his understanding, but he learned a lot about the world and how it worked in that time. He was sent by the Order to rejoin the Toa during the Toa-Dark Hunter War, including his legendary battle where Azron had been knocked unconscious. Hyaf single-handedly beat Charger, Firedracax, Lurker, Avak, and Vezok, saved Azron, and together they had liberated a large part of Le-Metru. He learned to rely on much more than just the elements and his masks during his time with the Order.

Hyaf was called back to the present a loud tearing noise. Sigrho had torn open the door and planted several somethings in the shed's center. Several, loud ticking somethings. Hyaf didn't wait any longer. He charged forward, simultaneously activating his powers to manipulate iron and changing his Kanohi Mask to the Kanohi Kadin, the Mask of Flight. He flew over Sigrho, cutting off both his elemental power and his mask power soon after. Sigrho was covered in iron, and then Hyaf was on him. Sigrho quickly learned of the fighting arts Hyaf learned during his years in the Order.

Kio away, Kuvan stirred in her hut. The local Matoran of this province of the Northern Continent had been nice enough to give her and Sigrho huts during their quest for intelligence. She walked outside and over to Sigrho's hut. Knocking softly but hearing no one, she quietly entered his hut. She found Sigrho asleep, breathing softly. Surprised that he was not disturbed by her presence, she looked at her leader. Even asleep, he radiated leadership.

"I'm awake." Kuvan was startled by his voice. She should've known that he was really awake, but it startled her nonetheless. Kuvan knew there was something special about Sigrho. He was more than just another lackey for Azron to boss around. He was meant to be a leader.

She was about to say something when a bright light flared outside. Sigrho and Kuvan ran outside to find a Toa of Fire. He expressionly said, "You two are requested back at Headquarters. C'mon." The two Toa were confused, but followed their brother Toa.

The red-and-gold figure that resembled Sigrho struggled against his chains, but it was no use. The protodermis chains were not prone to break under even the strength of a Kanohi Pakari. Azron paced around the figure, unusual anger twisting his features. "Why you'd do it, Sigrho!? Why'd you betray us? Why destroy our weapons hold?" The Sigrho figure said nothing, but only smiled as he suddenly flicked his wrist, pressing a button under his armor. All of the sudden, the weapons hold exploded. The figure flexed his arms and broke his chains. He drew a leg back and kicked Azron backwards, through the wall, and the Toa of Plasma fell out a window and if not for his Kanohi, would have been dashed against the ground several stories below. Instead, he teleported up to the roof. Overcome by fatigue, he collapsed.

The Sigrho figure ran, and ran fast. Once out of range of the other Toa, which he brought down several with quick, silent blows, he switched back to his original Kanohi. Sliding over the ground, he made for his getaway on the ridge overlooking the Toa Headquarters. He never looked back.

By the time Sigrho and Kuvan had returned, it was over. Toa stood around, numbed by the display of power they had just seen. Sigrho knew that something strange was going on as soon as several Toa raised their weapons when he approached. Hyaf walked up and disarmed them. Sigrho had had enough. "What the Barraki is going on here?" he asked. Azron sat up from where he was lying and glared at him. "Let's see, you, um, DESTROY THE AMMUNITION SHED AND KICK ME THROUGH A WALL!"

Sigrho was confused, as well as angry. "That's impossible! Kuvan was with me the whole time. That fire Toa you sent for us was with us while this whole event was going on!" The fire Toa glanced up and nodded at Azron. Torgon stepped forward. "Do you want me to contact Axonn for a lie detec–" Azron glared at the Stone Toa and shouted, "No! I am tired of this! We all know Sigrho did this! I am tired of corruption in the Toa! Sigrho, I hereby expel you from the Toa Order. May no honorable Toa ever ally himself with you again!"

Kuvan stepped forward, toward their confiscated weapons. "You realize if you expel Sigrho, you will split the Toa Order?" After no response, she cried, "Toa! To arms!" She knocked Hyaf backwards, who had been holding their weapons, and grabbed the confiscated weapons. She and Sigrho combined their powers and blew a hole in the wall. Sending a blast back through their hole, the traitors vanished. Several Toa followed them. Hyaf looked at Azron, who looked frozen. "Do you want us to stop them?"

Azron shook his head, seeming to have aged several centuries. "Could we really stop them? We'll have to deal with them eventually, but right now we're done. Regroup and get me totals on how many Toa we lost." Torgon said nothing, only looking at the wall that was the beginning of what he knew would be a long and nasty conflict.

The figure reached the ridge. Although his Mask of Illusion was a nice touch, but his Mask of Gravity was much more direct. However, Xarin, the Voya Nui Makuta, had made it clear that the Toa needed to be sabotaged by "one of their own." So, the Toa had complied, making "Sigrho" destroy the weapons hold. The figure considered himself lucky. If Xarin hadn't saved him years ago, he probably would've died at the hands of those monstrous Dark Hunters. He didn't remember anything from before that battle, but only that Xarin's will was law.

"_Besides,_" Balion thought, "_The fewer Toa in the world, the easier it will be for Xarin to unite._"

The Makuta of Metru Nui received a tablet that one of his fellow Makuta had found addressed simply to "Brotherhood Leader." Picking up the tablet, the Master of Shadows read: _"Makuta. I am tired of your oppressive Brotherhood and its tryrannical ways. This is why I faked my death half a millenia ago. I am Xarin, former Makuta of the Voya Province, and now Leader of the Legion of the Night. I now openly proclaim my legion and oppose your will. Challenge me and my power if you will. I think you will find that we are more that capable of counteracting your Brotherhood's means.  
_

_ Respectfully,_

_Xarin_

_ Legion of the Night_

Makuta said nothing, only smiled. He had found his traitor, and unbeknownst to Xarin, he knew the Legion leader's one fatal weakness. The rogue Makuta was going to found out just how fatal that could be.

**Afternotes:** Special thanks to SpartanKitsune and Exo Malakai, without whom Book 1 would have never been finished. Book 2 will be a while away, but it will feature the beginning of the actual Civil War. In the meantime, read my other works, such as _Tales of Lhikan_. Respectfully, _Kol Skywalker_


End file.
